Ticket or Leave It
'Ticket or Leave It '''is a fanon HTF episode. Roles Starring * Lifty & Shifty * Nutty Featuring * Tycoon * Mole Appearances * Doppler * Lumpy * Kendall * Tarsy * Pierce * Vanilla Plot Tycoon is shown to be the wealthy owner of a candy factory. He comes out of his office to check a delivery truck arriving with new shipments. One of his employees, the Mole, hauls out a crate containing many chocolate bars. Before he could eat it, Tycoon takes it from him, saying he gets the first sample since he's the boss. Unfortunately, his high sugar intake catches up and he succumbs to heart failure. Elsewhere, Lifty and Shifty watch TV at home, until breaking news interrupts their program. Doppler reports word of Tycoon's death and that his factory is looking for a new owner. He then explains that a golden ticket is hidden inside one of hundreds of chocolate bars across town, declaring whoever finds it the new owner. Lifty and Shifty hurriedly drive off in their van, not willing to miss this opportunity. A crowd of eager customers stands outside Lumpy's candy shop. The crowd gets killed by Lifty and Shifty's van while he is busy unlocking the door. Lifty and Shifty rush inside to take every single chocolate bar in the shop, when they all disappear in a green blur. All the confections are being purchased by Nutty as he hauls them off in a wagon. Lifty and Shifty are disappointed but then come up with an alternate plan. The raccoons hide outside Nutty's house as he consumes the chocolates few at a time. They check each wrapper that gets tossed outside, but none come with the ticket. As Nutty eats more and more, Lifty and Shifty continue checking wrappers for the ticket, with the same results. The next morning, Nutty is obese from his eating habits and only one chocolate bar remains untouched. Lifty and Shifty burst in and unwrap it. Nutty pukes and the ticket finally appears. Lifty and Shifty pick up the ticket, wearing gloves, and hurry for the candy factory. Nutty tries to pursue them but struggles carrying his weight. As Shifty drives, he and Lifty start to fight over the ticket. The quarrel causes their van to tumble over and crash through the walls of the factory. Another delivery takes place and Mole unknowingly drops a crate on Lifty. Shifty takes the ticket from his dead brother and claims himself the winner. Mole opens the delivery truck, sending dozens of lollipops to impale Shifty in various areas. The rotund Nutty reaches the location and pulls a chocolate bar from the crate, suffering the same demise Tycoon did, only exploding afterwards. The entire factory crumbles from the damage. The Mole, having survived, quits his dead-end job and goes to pursue his dreams. Deaths # Tycoon dies of a heart attack. # Tarsy, Kendall, Pierce and Vanilla are ran over by Lifty and Shifty's van. # Lifty is crushed by a crate. # Shifty is impaled by various lollipops. # Nutty also dies of a heart attack, but also explodes. Trivia * The title is a pun on the term ''take it or leave it. * The episode references ''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. ''In addition to the golden ticket, Tycoon was dressed as Willy Wonka and the Mole's outfit resembled that of the Oompa-Loompas. * This is the second time Nutty becomes obese from eating chocolate, after Finger Food, which also had Lifty and Shifty co-starring with him. * Buck and Chuck were originally in the episode before being replaced by Vanilla. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 64 Episodes